


Make Me Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme de-anon. Prompt: Male!Mikasa x Eren</p><p>Mikasa doesn't like the way Jean looks at Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version of the fill from the kink meme.
> 
> original A/N: fill done by a rusty a!anon who haven't wrote a fanfic since december last year (much less smut, so sorry for the awkwardness and shortness of this fill).

Mikasa was his brother in all but blood. They lived under the same roof, ate the same food, shared the same room. Hell, they even fought beside each other, warding off Armin's bullies _together_.

They were a constant presence in each other's lives, and Eren could hardly remember a day without Mikasa tagging along. While he couldn't say that he appreciated his newly adopted brother, he was...glad. Glad that he had saved the half-Asian boy from the slavers. Glad that he was in Eren's life and not someone else's. But there was also a small tinge of resentment within Eren, slowly festered by the continuous denial of his dream, towards Mikasa for his protective nature.

_But it could also be said that he resented his mother as well. Mikasa and her, at the age of nine, seemed like the only wall besides Maria that was towering between him and the outside world. But the thought made him sick. It was a vile thought that Eren would rather not ponder upon,_

Likewise, Eren knew of his brother's infatuation and more-than-a-little disturbing obsession with his well-being. It was annoying, and sometimes—at its worst—it would slowly fuel the growing hatred in Eren's heart. But he couldn't stay angry, especially when Mikasa would bury his face beneath the red hand-knitted scarf. He looked pitful despite practically towering over Eren in height.

Eren sighed, the scowling turned into a stern look. Mikasa had heard his reprimand and settled down, sitting on his bunk and very much resembling a kicked puppy.

"I could take of myself," he stated once again. "Jean and I get into fistfights all the time!"

At the mention of Jean's name, Mikasa's gaze hardened, but remained wordless.

"Honestly, you're make me look like I couldn't handle that snotty bastard." Eren scoffed. He untucked his folded arms and propped himself up as he leaned towards Mikasa. He knew that his brother cared about him, but this was ridiculous. "I'm fine. Didn't even get a bruise this time, see? So stop worrying about me and **—** "

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Mikasa blurted out. This statement immediately puzzled Eren. What look? The look of hatred? That was understandable, of course, since the feeling was quite mutual. "You're mine."

Bold word. That silenced Eren for a brief moment. The previous confusion dissipated to be replaced by something familiar. He could feel that old anger again, rearing its ugly head.

"The fuck? Look, I may be your brother, but the last time I checked, you don't own me."

A hand slammed into the wooden support of his bunk right past his head, almost sinking into the wood. (That was a crack, wasn't it?) Mikasa leaned in, his face stone cold with eyes full of unspeakable emotions. Jealousy? Annoyance? Eren could feel the other's breath ghosting across his ear. Fear had his heart thudding heavily in his chest, and he felt very, very small underneath Mikasa's stare.

"Do you hate me, Eren?" Mikasa whispered into his ear.

"No." His brother...he sounded dangerous, almost _predatory_.

"I hope it stays that way." And then, he felt teeth grazing over the shell of his ear.

**—**

Somehow they ended up in the storage—the shed where everyone had abandoned and nobody would enter unless it's to drop off broken, malfunctioned equipments that were barely fit to be scavenged.

Eren was pushed against the wall and a piece of metal scrap was digging into his arms. His wrists were tied behind his back with Mikasa's belt. He couldn't protest because Mikasa already had three fingers shoved down his throat, slowly thrusting in and out as he continued to bite and nibble on Eren's skin. Each bite was licked, as if it were a wound to be cleansed.

He choked when he felt one of the fingers reaching in too deep, barely holding back the urge to gag and cry. But he was so tired. So tired from fighting Mikasa and struggling that he didn't even have the ability to gag or cry (or maybe he lost his will. At this point, Eren's mind was fuzzy and he was struggling to remember anything that wasn't Mikasa's rough kisses and teeth or the equally rough rubbing of Mikasa's knee on his cock).

He didn't want to be painfully hard and throbbing and leaking precum but it was. Eren just wanted to close his eyes and die but Mikasa wouldn't let that happen. No, he would make sure that Eren was conscious until he violated every each of his body.

Mikasa's teeth left Eren's neck littered with love bites. There would be bruises later tomorrow. He gasped for air as the fingers were removed. Trail of drool dripped down his chin and slid to his bare chest. He tilted his neck upwards, forehead sheen with sweat. Was it over?

The leather around his wrist wasn't removed. No. He could feel Mikasa's heavy breathing still. Carefully, Mikasa flipped Eren over, letting his cheek rest against the wooden walls. He felt an arm wrapped around his body and a clothed chest pressed against his back. The saliva-slicked fingers trailed down his spine, to Eren's ass. He nudged Eren's legs apart with his knee.

"Please don't hate me," Mikasa whispered, kissing Eren's ears, cheeks and neck. He then pressed his middle finger against the outer rim of Eren's hole, teasing it slowly before inserting the digit into his hole.

Eren went rigid. The slicked finger didn't hurt, but god it was uncomfortable. He gasped as the finger began to thrust in and out of his ass, making lewd squicks that heated his face.

"T-take it out!" he said with a whimper.

Instead of complying, Mikasa added his forefinger. Sometimes he would scissor Eren, other time, he would brush against a spot that made the green-eyed teen cry out loud and his hardness more painful. A third finger, and Eren was moaning and whimpering, his back arching against his will to take more of Mikasa's fingers into him. He didn't know how long the fingers had been thrusting in and out of him, but when the fingers suddenly left him panting, he felt empty. A whine escaped from his throat. "Eren..." He could hear the slight rustling of clothes and Mikasa undoing his pants.

"So beautiful."

"And mine. Only mine," Mikasa whispered feverishly, pumping his hard on as he pressed the head against Eren's prepared hole. He moved his hip painstakingly slow, intending to make Eren feel and memorise the feeling of his cock first entering him.

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

Eren's hard on became limped from the stinging sensation, and he almost choked because oh god Mikasa was in him and it hurts more than anything and he felt like he was being split in half. God. Just make it stop. He was so tight and Mikasa was so large and they had no idea how the latter even got half of his cock in. Mikasa stopped, only half-sheathed, and began to move his hip, thrusting in only shallowly.

"I'm going to make you become addicted to me, Eren."

He breathed, digging his cock deeper into Eren, thrusting deeper and faster but it wasn't enough and Mikasa pulled him against his chest and lowered themselves onto the ground with his cock still buried in Eren. Eren could feel the cold wooden floor on his cheek and the searing pain in his backside. The arms around him were lowered to his hip and held him up so his ass was in the air, ready for Mikasa to fuck to his content.

And Mikasa did just that. He buried himself deeper **—** if it was possible **—** and fucked Eren senseless because he couldn't get enough of the tightness around his cock god and it felt so damn good despite the guilt and everything that would come later. Mikasa wasn't sure why Eren's wall were so slick because it wasn't saliva (but perhaps it was blood? He couldn't care because he was _making love with Eren_ ). And he adore the little sounds that were coming out of Eren's mouth **—** the pained whimpered and the small moans when his cock pressed up against his prostate. Mikasa wasn't sure what he liked more.

"...so hot."

A few more hard thrusts, Mikasa came deep within Eren, his semen mixing with blood. But he wasn't done. He intended to keep his promise. He wanted (no, needed) Eren to become addicted to him. His breathing was harsh as he pulled out, the semen dripping onto the floor and down Eren's leg. His hand fumbling with his own cock again, willing it to grow hard again, to experience more of Eren's comforting heat and tightness. He drooled at the thought and took the limp figure into his lap, position Eren's hole above his newly aroused hard on, and he was around that tightness again, his balls smacking against Eren's ass this time and it was so satisfying that Mikasa didn't care that Eren was crying (because any expression Eren make was so beautiful and arousing.)

Everything about Eren was limp **—** his arm jostling uselessly at his side whenever Mikasa would thrust in. His eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure and exhaustion and he was ready to pass out but god that cock in him was still moving with the ferocity as the first time, digging and burying itself deep within him. It felt like an eternity of pain and pleasure and something swelling up in his cock. He wanted to hold it back but he needed this so much so much so much. With Mikasa's cock still thrusting inside of him, never ending, never stopping, he came hard and his vision was white from the pleasure. And somewhere behind him Mikasa was still fucking him ruthlessly. His vision darkened soon enough from sheer exhaustion and shock. Everything was black, and the sound of Mikasa's moans and whispering faded into the back of his mind.

**—**

Later on, after the fifth or sixth time they've fucked (because it wasn't making love. It wasn't anything like that because there was only absolute contempt from Eren and he wasn't sure if he could forgive Mikasa), Eren would finally snap out of the daze that shrouded him for the past few days. "

Eren? Is there something wrong?" He tried to hold back the vomit because Mikasa was his brother and it was just so _wrong_. He didn't realise how disgusting it was with his brother's cock up his ass until now. Something was wrong with him. He felt slimey with his dick hard in Mikasa's grip But Mikasa's look of worried only made him feel more guilty.

"N-no. Nothing," he whispered, looking away from Mikasa's handsome face, showing only absolute adoration and concern for Eren. Eren gripped his legs, spreading them invitingly for his brother. He looked up coyly at Mikasa's worried features. He managed to smile. "Just make me forget."


End file.
